Délier pour Relier
by xBaskerville
Summary: Sa seconde chance, Bilbo la prise. Peut-être se damnait-il ! Mais il a préféré cela à mourir dans le remords et que ses souvenirs ne s'éteignent à jamais sans personne pour se remémorait des êtres qu'il a chéris …
1. Prélude à la Mort

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Me voici me voilà, avec une nouvelle fanfiction dans les bras ! (Hourra !)

Cependant, je pense qu'elle va être assez particulière sur ce fandom français, alors, je vous laisse découvrir le prélude, à vous de me dire si je tente une suite ou supprime cette chose tout droit sorti de mon imagination.

Je ne souhaite pas vous faire un résumé complet ou vous donner des informations complémentaires maintenant, car je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je vous laisse découvrir, ce dans quoi je me suis encore lancée, presque tête baissée, en courant surement droit dans un mur ou droit vers un largeeeeeee précipice.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Délier pour Relier**

_Prélude à la mort_

Elle prit place à côté de Bilbo.

Le vieil hobbit ne tourna pas son regard fatigué vers elle. Ce n'était pas la peine.

En revanche, elle, elle posa son regard noir sur son être épuisé de sa trop longue vie.

Avec gentillesse, elle posa une main dans son dos, le frotta par petit cercle régulier. Il ne pleurait pas, certes. Mais son âme, elle, se plongeait dans le remords constant, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

- Il essaye de me cacher toute son aventure.  
- Frodo ne souhaite pas vous faire de la peine. Il ne désire pas que vous vous sentiez coupable.  
- C'est ce que je suis. Coupable.

Elle soupira. La lassitude marquait ses doux traits sombres, mais son ton se tintait d'amusement.

Combien de fois avait-elle eut cette conversation au juste ? Tellement. Tellement qu'elle avait arrêté de les compter.

- Bilbo, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Et l'anneau ne faisait que dissiper vos doutes sur sa nature maléfique.

Le hobbit tourna enfin son visage vers l'être encapuchonné. Parmi les sillages du tissu noir, il parvint à discerner un sourire des plus apaisants. Pas assez suffisant pour calmer les tourments de son âme. Malheureusement.

- Il paye un trop cher tribut pour ce qu'il a accompli. Par ma faute.  
- Bilbo ...  
- Je me dis que j'aurais pu m'interposer.  
- Je vous aurais pris mon cher.  
- Mais ils seraient toujours en vie...  
- Vous mort, cet anneau n'aurait jamais était retrouvé. Vous le savez. Et les ténèbres se seraient tout de même étendues.  
- Vous en auriez était heureuse.  
- Peut-être. Je n'aime pas avoir tout trop tôt.

Bilbo s'autorisa un sourire. Il observa alors, pour la première fois depuis son départ, les flots de la mer avec amusement et sérénité. Le hobbit ne put pourtant, s'empêcher une nouvelle fois, de penser à eux tous, sur la rivière menant à Laketown ...

- Je voudrais changer le passé.  
- Si je vous en donne l'opportunité, prendriez-vous cette chance en main, Bilbo Baggins ? Vous ne vous souviendriez de rien, tout vous paraîtra familier alors que tout vous sera inconnu. Et si vous échouez dans votre quête, si vous mourrez, alors le monde que votre neveu à rendu libre, se noiera sous les chaînes.  
- En seriez-vous seulement capable ?

Elle éclata d'un rire emplit d'une joie sans égale. Sa longue cape déchirée voltigea bien plus autour d'elle qu'à l'habituelle. Elle se redressa avec souplesse puis effectua quelque pas.

- Je suis celle qui dirige le royaume des Mort Bilbo. Je suis la Mort. Je prends ou redonne vie. Il m'est simple de retourner en arrière. Je me dois tout de même de modifier certains éléments pour que le monde ne s'arrête pas. C'est une occasion à prendre. Ou à laisser. À vous de voir, Gagnant d'Anneau.

Les derniers rayons du soleil couchant traversèrent la cape de la Mort. La porteuse n'était qu'un squelette, gardant un adorable sourire sur son crâne. De la pointe de sa capuche, Bilbo le hobbit vit des centaines et des centaines de fils multicolores en partir, et l'un d'eux se trouvait être relié à son cœur.

- Je vous devrez quelque chose en échange ...  
- Nous conviendrons de cela, au moment de votre décès futur, mon brave. Mon royaume ne manque de rien. Je n'ai besoin de rien.

Un silence s'installa.

La mort tendit sa main. Le hobbit prit un certain temps, avant de la serrer. Les os s'en recouvrèrent de chaire, mais le visage de la Mort resta invisible.

- Votre réponse ?  
- J'accepte.

Et le monde autour d'eux, s'écroula.

_Dans un palais d'or  
__Apparaît__ la Mort  
Vous confiant votre Destin  
Afin qu'elle accomplisse le sien_

_Acceptez ou Refusez_  
_Vous ne ferez que l'amuser_  
_Car elle propose un avenir_  
_Que vous pourrez embellir_

_Mais une dette envers elle, vous aurez_  
_Accomplissez là ou ... Mourrez !_

_C'est dans un palais d'or_  
_Qu'apparaît la Sainte Mort_  
_Son funeste sort_  
_Et de délier et relier les morts ..._

- **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued ? -

* * *

Alors, alors ? Qu'est- ce que vous en pensez ?

Pour ceux qui suivent _Dragon Born_, j'en suis à 11 pages pour environ 7 150 mots. Je suis un caca en description de bataille, c'pour ça que ça prend du temps … Et puis, c'est tellement rikiki comme explication, qu'il faut un peu embellir la scène quoi ! [C'était l'instant publicité]

A PLUSH !

**PS :** je recopie sur Word un nouvel OS d'_Agitez le Milkshake_. Je verrai quand je le publierai ! [C'était le second instant de publicité ! uu]


	2. Requiem à la Guerre

_Réponse à vos reviews_ :

**Vastrid** : Je te remercie pour tes encouragements. Ils m'ont fait plaisir et m'ont donné un petit coup de pouce pour ce chapitre-ci ! (que l'ont pont considérer comme un second prologue). Bonne lecture !

**Kanli** : Bon, si tu aimes la publicité, je t'en fais une autre ! Le chapitre quatre de _Subsister_ avance pour le mieux !

J'espère que tu trouveras cette fic intéressante.

Pour ce qui est des batailles, je suis très à l'aise pour écrire trois lignes et hop ! C'est finit ! En regarder est tellement plus simple que d'en d'écrire parfaitement … *soupir*

**Lovy** : Tu m'es tellement fidèle, comment pourrais-je te remercier pour cette tendre admiration que tu me vaux ? –bam-

Voici la suite attendue, en espérant qu'elle t'émoustille !

* * *

_Avant Lecture_ :

Le plus dure dans ce chapitre fut de trouver les dates, et vous retransmettre comme il se doit les liens que j'ai voulu faire ressortir. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il y ait le suspens désiré !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes p'tits wargs !

* * *

**Délier pour Relier**

Requiem à la Guerre

Nienna poussa un long soupir à fendre l'âme. La main compressait sa joue de par l'appui qu'elle fournissait de son coude posé contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

Non-loin d'elle, son frère la maudissait de tous les noms en toutes les langues pouvant exister en Terre du Milieu ; qu'elles soient toujours parlées où même éteintes ! Son aîné râlait au sujet de sa plus grande bêtise de la vie. Depuis qu'Ilúvatar les avait menés ici, même Melko ne fut pas aussi fourbe !

Nienna soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle n'était pas beaucoup aimée par les peuples : la valar qu'elle était, incarnée la mélancolie, l'hiver, le désespoir et ... la mort. Alors, quand elle pensait faire quelque chose de bien, tout se finissait mal. Son frère venait alors l'avoir et l'enguirlandait des heures durant ! À tel point, qu'elle finissait dans cette position, attendant que tout passe et que leur grand frère vienne la serrait dans ses bras.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle prenait le masque d'une grande comédienne : la valar attendait que la tempête passe. Tout simplement. Le changement était fait, rien ne pourrait modifier son choix. Alors autant faire passer cela pour un accident !

- Sauron ! Sauron ! hurlait son frère, T'en rends-tu comptes ? Ce bas vassal de Melko ... Et tout cela pour quelles raisons insignifiantes ? Permettre à cette petite créature de revois ses amis défunts !  
- Tu es le premier à me dire d'aider les êtres vivants à faire leur deuil.  
- Le reste des nains l'ont tous faits.  
- Mais pas lui, mon frère. Et toi, en juge que tu es, tu l'aurais laissé dans cette salle d'attente, pour apaiser son cœur. Car même dans la mort, ces personnes-là ne peuvent se voir !

Nienna senti sa voix défaillir par les larmes qui montaient au bord de ses yeux et menaçaient de s'écouler sans retenue sur ses joues blafardes. Elle prit une grande respiration avant de pivoter son visage vers son frère.

- Peu importe combien le deuil importe à une personne ! Si elle reste dans la douleur, alors rien ne permettra le repentir. N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as enseigné, Nàmo ?  
- Cela ne m'importe pas, Nienna ! Car en forçant ce retour en arrière de soixante ans, tu as ressuscité Sauron ! Nous avons eu tant de mal à nous défaire de Melko, refaire renaître son vassal ... Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer dans ton esprit ?

La femme camoufla son visage dans ses mains squelettiques. Elle se détourna vers la fenêtre pour déverser ce qu'elle avait dans son cœur. Telle à son habitude. Nàmo soupira un sou tour ; il n'eut pu le cœur à la charrier avec violence. Il devrait la connaître tout de même par cœur ! Tout ce qu'elle désirait faire en bien n'aboutissait que dans un malheur.

- Je souhaite uniquement que tu saches ce que tu fais ma sœur. Manwë et Ulmo rentreraient dans une telle rage folle dans le cas contraire ... Tu les connais.

La valar continua ses sanglots, hochant par pur mécanisme la tête. Oui, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle programmait. Nienna avait tellement attendu ce moment !

L'unique chose que son frère ignorait, et qu'elle avait remontée le temps bien plus que soixante ans en arrière. Il fallait bien que les jalons de l'intrigue ne se mettent en place, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand Irmo vient la choyer entre ses bras protecteurs, Nienna se risqua un petit sourire contre l'épaule de ce dernier. L'avenir s'embrasait. _**Enfin !**_

…

- Soyez maudits ! hurla Bolg lorsque les portes de la Moria se refermèrent progressivement sur lui, Soyez tous maudit, survivants du peuple de Durin ! Que votre soif de sang augmente à vous en faire devenir fou et à contaminer vos proches ! Pour la mort de mon père, je vous maudis jusqu'au dernier !

Ses menaces ne furent pas prises à cœur au sein des guerriers nains. Tous se tenaient droits, à l'exception d'une poignée d'entre eux, qui tranchaient la chaire noire de quelques orcs qui n'avaient pu prendre rejoindre le maître au sein de leur Montagne. Aucun d'entres eux ne changèrent de position jusqu'à ce que les portes de la Moria ne soient entièrement enfermées. De là, les plus courageux se jetèrent sur elles pour les sceller à jamais.

Il y avait certes de nombreuses autres portes d'entrées et de sorties. Celle-ci, au pied de la vallée d'Azanulbizar était la plus connue. Celle qui fut la plus utilisée...

Thorïn, fils de Thràin, fils de Thrór, prince héritier d'Erebor permis enfin à son corps de haleter sa fatigue. Il se força à garder ses mains enroulées contre son épée ainsi que son bouclier.

Le noble respira profondément de nombreuses fois avant de commencer à marcher entre les dépouilles nauséabondes des orques. Ses yeux bleus parcourraient la plaine dévastée, recouverte de cadavres, et de sang rouge et noir ... une bien triste image pour ceux qui avait pu l'admirer verdoyante. Malheureusement, les beaux jours s'étaient fanés au réveil du Balrog, suivit de peu par l'invasion des orques ...

Le jeune prince se réconforta à l'idée que beaucoup des effectifs de ses adversaires avaient non-seulement péri, une autre s'était enfuie et la troisième, ne tarderait pas à subir le courroux de la terrible création de Morgoth. Thorïn serra les dents lorsqu'il se dirigea vers son cousin éloigné, Dáin. Le nouveau roi des collines de Fer avait le museau bas, accusant non-seulement ses nouvelles responsabilités et le décès de son père.

- Mes sincères condoléances pour Náin. Puisse son âme rejoindre nos aïeux aux Mandos.  
- Puis-je vous retourner vos sentiments pour Thrór, votre grand-père.

Les deux nobles se prirent les épaules fermement. S'ils masquaient leurs larmes, leurs pupilles marquaient leurs plus profonds sentiments. Ils se lâchèrent, s'inclinèrent avec respect, pour prendre un chemin différent. Ils avaient pour devoir de retrouver les membres de leur peuple ainsi que leur proche.

Thorïn ne savait ce qui avait poussé son grand-père dans cette guerre perdue d'avance. Le prince n'avait fait que baisser l'échine et suivit les ordres. Avoir perdu Erebor ... n'aie été que douleur, tristesse et haine. Mais, à l'instant présent, il aurait préféré perdre une seconde maison que de voir tant de compagnons morts au combat. L'ancien roi, avait même recruté des enfants pour s'assurer la victoire ! Les premiers à voir leur rêve de guerrier débutant s'accomplir et les premiers à mourir de par leur inexpérience.

Il observa deux nains fermer les paupières d'un plus jeune. Il détourna le regard la bouche asséchée. Lui non plus, n'était pas si âgé que cela ! Mais il avait appris à se battre dès ses premiers pas ! Il avait subi un entrainement digne d'un roi ! Pas comme ses malheureux gosses, fils de forgerons ou de mineurs ...

Le prince s'arrêta. Il reposa ses muscles un court instant. Le souffle court, le grand brun senti son corps chanceler. Ce n'est qu'en pensant à son peuple, et à l'image qu'il devait transmettre, qu'il ne se laissa pas aller. Thorïn avala difficilement sa salive. Lui-même savait qu'il avait besoin de prendre du repos : il ne pouvait tout simplement pas maintenant ! Mais c'était tellement, tellement difficile ...

En grimaçant une énième fois, il reprit sa marche, tapotant les épaules des guerriers : un geste de réconfort pour leur deuil ainsi que d'un maigre remerciement pour l'aide qu'ils avaient fourni lors de cette guerre.

Thorïn s'arrêta une poignée de minutes plus tard, après ce qui lui parut des heures ; ses propres blessures le brûlaient, ses muscles tendus réclamaient avec force leur repos mérité ! Et l'odeur de chaires brûlées, la senteur métallique du sang et la vue horrible des corps mutilés (de tous camps confondus) lui donnaient la nausée. Plus le temps avançait, plus il se sentait défaillir.

Jeune, il avait rêvé de participer à ce genre de bataille ! Il s'y était préparé ! Et dans les belles histoires, seule la bravoure des héros y était vantée ! Pas l'horreur, ni la tristesse et encore moins le désespoir lisible sur le visage des combattants. Le prince détrôné, comprenait maintenant les traumatismes qui touchaient la plupart des soldats ayant déjà vaincu une guerre, ainsi que les cauchemars ... Il en serait affecté. Thorïn le pressentait. Il était encore éveillait, et il voyait en boucle la mise à mort de son bien-aimé roi, celui qui fut aussi bien son héros et son grand-père ...

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide, votre Altesse ?

Thorïn glissa son regard brillant vers un nain qu'il ne connaissait guère et n'avait jamais vu. C'était presque étrange et blessant ... Il était connu de tous et lui ... il ne connaissait qu'une petite partie de son peuple, surtout les membres de la noblesse.

- Cela ira, je te remercie. Va chercher tes amis et ta famille.  
- Vous en êtes sûr, Monseigneur ?  
- Oui, va.  
- Je vous remercie. Prenez soin de vous ...

Le prince remercia le soldat d'un hochement de tête et reprit non sans difficulté sa route. Il se trouva bien idiot pour ne pas avoir ravalé sa fierté et accepter l'aide proposée ... Têtus sont les nains ! Et puis, il n'y avait pas que sa fierté, il y avait aussi son frère, son cadet. Frerin.

L'envie de hurler son nom le tirailler depuis le début. Il se retenait par peur de ne pas entendre la voix cristalline de son frère. Ils s'étaient juré de rester côte-à-côte ... malheureusement, la soif de haine envers les orques et les combats se multipliant les avait dispersés. Il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle depuis.

_Que l'orque pâle ne l'ait pas tué ! Par les valars, qu'il soit envie et en bonne santé !_ pria Thorïn. _Je dois le ramener à notre sœur et à notre père !_

La disparition de Thràin était-elle aussi étrange et inquiétante. Sur ce moment, seul son frère importait ! Ils étaient tellement doux avec leur cadette ... comment pourrait-elle digérer l'annonce de sa mort ? Comment lui-même pourrait la supporter ? Lui qui avait pour devoir de le protéger !

Sur son chemin, il aida à dégager des corps ensevelis sous des orques. Lorsqu'on savait le nain vivant, Thorïn priait pour que ce soit son frère. Lorsqu'on savait le nain mort, le prince suppliait pour que ce ne soit pas Frerin, son petit frère tant aimé et tant jalousé par sa chance de ne pas être le prince couronné ...

Les heures défilèrent. Il partagea la tristesse et les larmes de ses compagnons d'armes. Attendant et cherchant encore et encore son cadet.

Même au Crépuscule, il perpétua ses nombreuses recherches.

- Mon prince ! Mon prince ! entendit-il lors des dernières minutes du coucher du soleil  
- Balïn ?  
- Je viens vous apporter nouvelle mon prince.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Nous avons retrouvé Frerin, votre frère ... lâcha le conseillé en prenant mainte inspiration pour calmer son corps épuisé  
- Où-où est-il ?

Le nain à la longue barbe immaculé, baissa la tête. Sous l'impatience du roi, il lâcha ses quelques mots, la voix blessée, presque éteinte ...

- Nous ne l'avons retrouvé il y a peu. Les guérisseurs s'en sont occupé du mieux qu'ils purent ... Il est sur son lit de mort, Thorïn. Et il vous réclame.  
- Montrez-moi ...

Sa voix tremblait. Son corps tremblait. Thorïn allait s'effondrer ... Lorsque Balïn s'élança pour ouvrir la marche, le noble suivit, avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Trébuchant sur des corps, il parvint à une tente de fortune où s'activaient les infirmiers autour des survivants grandement blessés sur des camps de premier secours, lorsque le soleil fut entièrement couché.

Il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver son frère. L'un des rares nains blonds. Malgré sa chevelure sale, Thorïn retrouvait les mèches soyeuses que son frère avait héritées de leur défunte mère. La même chevelure que leur sœur cadette avait héritée. Seul Thorïn avait les cheveux bruns, seul lui ressemblait à son père et son grand-père lorsqu'ils furent plus jeunes.

Avec des pas maladroit, il rejoint le lit de paille et d'herbe sèche. Un guérisseur le salua, termina de remplacer un bandage et s'en alla, les laissant seuls.

- Th-Thorïn ?  
- Garde tes forces, sombre idiot !

Frerin gloussa un peu, mais cracha rapidement du sang. Son aîné s'agenouilla, prit un linge propre et essuya les lèvres sèches.

- C'est un miracle ... que je sois ... encore là ... mon frère.  
- Alors tu peux vivre !  
- Mon corps est brisé ... mes poumons touchés...  
- Comment ... ?  
- Ils étaient cinq ... Bolg est arrivé et ... à jeté sa massue sur mon ... dos.

Le blond s'arrêta, toussa encore plus.

Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus courte, lourde et douloureuse.

- Dis à notre Dís que ... que je l'aimerai toujours !  
- Tu lui diras toi-même ! gronda Thorïn ne pouvant accepter à la fin de son cadet alors qu'il avait tellement à découvrir encore !  
- D-Dis lui Thorïn ... Et ... Et puis ... les paroles de Bolg ...  
- Ne servent qu'à tenter de nous effrayer !  
- Non mon frère ... Elles sont réelles. Fait attention. Je t'en supplie ... Vous allez tomber dans la folie, la soif de sang vous rongera tous lorsque vous trouverez une personne importante ... Vous ne pourrez rien y faire ... La colère, la haine, l'envie de meurtre ... Vous allez connaître cela ... doucement avec vos proches malmenés, puis vous n'aurez en tête que de protéger une même personne ...

Thorïn n'en croyait pas un mot. Il ne voulait pas contredire les dernières paroles de son frère.

Tout doucement, il sentit la fureur grimper en lui : il voulait la mort de Bolg et de ces cinq autres orques. Il voulait les tuer, de ses propres mains ... Les voir souffrir et agoniser !

Frerin eut une respiration inexistante. Il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour prononcer ses derniers mots.

- Je pars rejoindre notre grand-père et notre mère. Je t'aime mon frère. Ne l'oubli pas ...

Un hurlement de rage sorti de la gorge du prince, accompagnant bien d'autre nain assistant à la mort de leur proche ...

Et la malédiction proférée se mettait peu à peu en place.

_La mort vous sourit,_

_Le corbeau en rit._

_Le vent gémit,_

_La terre pâtie._

_La joie disparaît._

_La douceur est gommée._

_La tristesse est enjouée _

_La peine se fait couronner !_

_La Mort est tellement heureuse :_

_Elle se réjouit de la vie malheureuse._

_Maintenant, la voilà bien joyeuse,_

_De joyeux avec les pierres précieuses._

_Les pierres précieuses de la vie._

_Les pierres du plus bel ennui !_

- **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued –

* * *

_Point info pour ceux qui ne le savent pas_ :

- Nienna est la valar du deuil, de la mélancolie, de l'hiver est de la mort.

- Nàmo (dit aussi Mandos) est le juge des morts.

- Leur frère aîné est Irmo (dit aussi Lórien).

- Ilúvatar et le créateur des valars.

- Melko est l'un des huit plus grands des valars, connu aussi sous le nom de Morgoth.

- Frerin est **vraiment** mort durant la bataille d'Azanulbizar. Les criconstances sont floues.

* * *

_Point info pour cette fanfiction_ :

- Bilbo apparaît dans le prochain chapitre.

- Dans cette fanfiction, Azog est mort, tué par Dain, après qu'il est tué Thràin et Nain. L'ennemi principal sera donc son fils, Bolg.

- Je vais m'appuyer sur des éléments du livre **et** du film.

- Vous allez comprendre pourquoi je débute avec ce chapitre-ci avec les suivants !

* * *

A bientôt ! (N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez aimez, détestez ... les critiques construites sont appréciées, lues et bien évidemment, prises en comptes !)

Et, vous savez quoi ? Ce chapitre/second prologue a été relus 5 fois, et corrigé ! (Contrairement au chap' 6 de _Dragon Born_ et au chap' 3 de _Subsister_ ...)


End file.
